love happen to everyone
by Willow1986
Summary: ami's mother is dead and she has to stay in an apartment in the city for a year if she wants the notes on the cure for cancer to cure her friend, serena. this is this her story
1. Default Chapter

Life just wasn't fair.  
  
As she excited the attorneys office, Ami Mizuno smoothed down her brown skirt so that it lay half way between her knee and ankle and fixed her ivory blouse so that the collar wasn't in her face.  
  
The people pasing by took no notice of her.   
  
She had lived here for the last ten years, even after her divorce.   
  
Thye were used to her hiding whatever looks she might have underneath a front of bookishness.  
  
Big black framed glasses hid eyes that used to sparkle like the sea when sun shone on it,  
  
brown suites with ivory blouses adequately hid any signs of a womans body while contriving to make her skin look like thin parchement,   
  
unusual blue hair that no one knew the length of in an old style that even a preachers wife would have found as punishement.  
  
All in all she looked like a throw back to the medieval ages, except for the laptop computer that never left her side no matter where she was.  
  
The reason she had been at the attorneys office was that her mother had died leaving to her an apartment in the city which she had to occupy for a year before she got the precious material her mother had been working on.   
  
As her mother was a scientist and she ws a dotor they had often collaberated on different projects and had come up with many cures for deadly diseases.  
  
There latest cure was for the prevention of cancer but her mother befoer her death had put a clause on her getting it, hence the apartment.  
  
Her best friend, Serena had just been diagnosed and she needed those notes.  
  
As she walked home, it was almost as if she blended in with her surroundings so deep in though was she.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. chapter 2

Ami's first impressionof the city wasn't the best.  
  
After geting of her plane, Her handbag was taken and she had her first experience of cancelling her cancelling her credit cards.  
  
Luckily enough she had hid some money in her right shoe.  
  
Getting a taxi was easy enough and soon enough the taxi had pulled up to were she would be staying for the next year.  
  
Dragging her suitcase up the to the front doorshe hit the bell and waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
Silently cursing the landlord for it wasnt in her nature to say such words outloud, she started to think it was the perfect end to an already hellish day. Just because she had written him a letter telling him when she would be coming and what time she would be arriving at the apartment.  
  
Spotting a stairs to the right she started to think maybe this wasnt the right door. Leaving her bags on the stoop she made her way down but once again got the same response. Nobody came to her incistant ringing.  
  
As she slowly climbed up the steps again, he mind heavy with the thought that this might be the wrong place she just managed to spot the ball coming towards her head and ducked while trying to flatten herself against the wallto avoid the big hulk of manleness dressed in denium cut offs adna sleevless top that moulded to a six pack chest and sowed of the muscles in his arms.  
  
But it was to be to late.  
  
Catching the ball as it flew over her head he caught it while remanining perfectly balanced in the steps but only noticed the woman below trying to regain her balance enough to try and get out of his way, so that she would not be crushe when he did eventually fall.  
  
He watched her face the whole time and knew the exact moment that she realised gravity was about to let her have what was bound to be a very sore fall.  
  
He dropped the ball instead and grabbed her, pushing her up against the wall with his chest.   
  
She looked up at him as if he was her knight in shinning armor, and noticed his eyes first. Blue eyes that were surrounded by black eyelashes that some would women would kill for, blonde hair fell onto a slightly tanned forhead and a mouth that would tempt the saints.  
  
Neither knew who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Tilting her head back she pushed he body in closer contact with his. Bracing his muscled thighs against the wall between her legs he grabbed her buttocks in is hand and raised her so that all her less then considerable weight lay solely on his thigh.  
  
Shifting slightly,he kissed his way down her neck and grabbing her ankles, wrapped them around his waist.  
  
As her hands ran through his hair, he was seriously consideringtaking her there when a voice entered his conscienis.  
  
"Is this one of your sisters or someone you meet on the street?" An annoying voice called out to him.  
  
As hen felt her stiffen in his arms, he pulled his lips rekuctantly away and looked down at the woman whose hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, adn whose lips looked like they had been thorouly kissed by him, for some reason he felt extremely proud of this fact. He had never felt this way about any woman, and to tell the truth he felt a little ashamed. He had been brough up better by his much loved by dearly departed mother.  
  
That still didnt mean that he had to be happy about this intrusion and reluctantly he put her feet on the ground, kissed her on the lips, and turned to answer the annoying person he could have killed at that precise moment...unfortunatelu he had many death threats from his dear friends and he had come to ignore them, but he had never uttered those words, had never even though about saying them although he had been tried alot by his overly hyperavtive friends.  
  
With enough meanc in his voice he instilled all that he felt in to the words and for once in his life, Duo recognised that he had gone way to far and was already making a hasty retreat when he heard what his friend had to say.  
  
"Duo, i am going to kill you......" and by the looks on his face Duo could tell that if he had been any closer to his friend his neck would have been stretched, by his friends clenched hands.  
  
Looking at his watch as if it had become a long lost friend, he feigned shock and with  
  
"Omg, i'm late for my hair appoinment" he was off....  
  
Quatra dreaded looking back at the woman, he had never done somethinglike that beofre so it came as a surprise that when he looked back that there was no one there. What he did hear though was the laboured breathingof someone as they tried to drag there bag back on to the street.  
  
Being the kind of person he was he couldnt let this go without offering his help, but as he walked up the step he took in the woman that he had just kissed a while ago and nearly fell back the down the steps with the shock of what he had done.  
  
This was his new tenant, the same one he had promised to protect while she living here. The same one whose mother he had promised to help loosen up and teach her how to enjoy life and all the good stuff it could bring.  
  
The same one who was trying to flag a taxi down. This was not a good start.  
  
Making his way towards her he silently tried to think what he could say to her that would make her stay and not look at him like an rapist and murderer.  
  
At times like these he wished he had Duos mind for inventing plausible excuses for his behaviour.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
tell me what u think please...  
  
later  
  
willow1986 


End file.
